Domains
These are clerical domains custom to the Ponyfinder campaign setting. Harmony Domain Devotees of the sacred Elements of Harmony understand the power that comes from the bond between ponies, and draw upon the six elements for their power. Diplomacy is always a class skill for you, and you may use your Wisdom modifier instead of your Charisma modifier on any Diplomacy checks against creatures who are at least friendly to you. Deities who grant this domain: '''Celestia, Luna, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle '''Helping Hand: '''At first level, whenever you use or benefit from the aid another action, increase the bonus gained by 1, plus 1 per five cleric levels. '''Selfless Magic: Once per day at 8th level, plus one additional time per day for every four levels above eight, you may cast a spell with a target of "you" on a willing creature touched instead of yourself. 1 - ''compassionate ally'' (Kindness) 2 - ''hideous laughter'' (Laughter) 3 - ''confess'' (Honesty) 4 - ''imbue with spell ability'' (Generosity) 5 - ''break enchantment'' (Magic) 6 - ''planar ally'' (Loyalty) 7 - ''hymn of peace ''8 - ''prismatic spray ''9 - ''miracle'' Domain created by The Morphling Discord Domain Deities who grant this domain: Discord Chaos Bolt: '''You may unleash a chaotic blast of multicolored energy at an opponent within 30 ft. as a ranged touch attack. You may use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 plus your wisdom modifier. Roll 1d6 and consult the below chart to determine the effects. 1 - The caster is left dazed for 1 round. 2 - The target is dazed for a number of rounds equal to half your cleric level, minimum one. 3 - 1d3 elemental damage. Roll 1d4 to determine energy type: 1= Acid, 2= Cold, 3= Electricity, 4= Fire 4 - The target is healed by 1d3 5 - The target is stunned for a number of rounds equal to half your cleric level. 6 - The target takes a -1 penalty on their next saving throw. '''Chaotic Countermagic: Once per day at 8th level, and one additional time per day per five levels above 10th, you may counter another spellcaster's spell with a randomly selected spell of your own as an immediate action. Choose a spell level for which you have at least two different spells prepared. One of them is expended at random. If the spell slot selected is of equal or higher level than the targetted spell, it is countered. If the two spells are the same level or school of magic, instead of being countered, the spell affects both you and the caster equally, as though you were both affected by spell turning and rolled the appropriate result on the table. 1 - color spray 2 - mirror image 3 - pup shape 4 - confusion 5 - black tentacles 6 - enemy hammer 7 - magnetic field 8 -''' 'maze 9 -' '''time stop Domain created by The Morphling. (Chaos bolt effects by Arcanashaman.) Chitin Subdomain '''Associated Domain: Animal. Deities who grant this domain: Chrysalis Your animal-affecting spells can also affect creatures with the vermin type. Replacement Powers: 'The following granted powers replace the speak with animals and animal companion powers of the Animal domain. '''Carapace (Su): '''You can, as a swift action, grant yourself a natural armor bonus equal to half your cleric level (minimum 1) for 1 round. '''Vermin Companion (Ex): '''At 4th level, you gain the service of a vermin companion (Advanced Players Guide pg. 36-37). Your effective druid level for this vermin companion is equal to your cleric level - 2 (druids who take this ability through their nature bond class feature use their druid level - 3 to determine the abilities of their animal companions). Your vermin companion has a starting Intelligence score of 1 and can take feats and skills normally, but does not have the mindless trait. Replacement Spells: '''1st -' ant haul, '''2nd - ''summon swarm, '''7th - 'creeping doom Subdomain created by Set. __FORCETOC__ Category:Homebrew Category:Deity